gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Capitaine Robby Robert
Capitaine Robert was a high ranking French Amiral and Seigneur (Admiral and Lord) who had a great rivalry with Spanish Conquistador named Roger. He is a TEST SERVER French Privateer Admiral. "Forever, le Francais sera reconnu comme la puissance de la Caraibe, Personne Ne se Dressent sur Notre Chemin!" "La peur est une faiblesse." "L'espoir est le pouvoir. Puissance de l'espoir. Ensemble, ils sont la victoire." -'' Seigneur Robert'' Titles Robert is spoken and addressed by Capitaine Robert, while his ranks are: Amiral Seigneur Levels Notoriety: 50 Sword: 30 Gun: 30 Doll: 22 Dagger: 27 Grenade: 30 Voodoo Staff: 26 Ships Ship of the Line ( Dark Privateer ) Journal entry 1 C'était un beau jour dans les Caraïbes. Notre patron, Pierre Le Porc, prenons une journée de congé. Nous avons baissé les prix, détendue, et aimé la matinée. Qui sait ce que Davy Jones qui se passait avec Avaricia et son espagnol gourmand. J'ai décidé d'aller vers les quais et la pêche commence. Lucky moi, j'ai pris un livre 820 Mega bouche. Mais là, j'ai entendu une chute d'eau. Vingt - deux frégates espagnoles guerre chargées vers l'île. Nous ne pouvions lancer quelques Sloops disponibles, mais la plupart d'entre eux ont été rejetés. Ils ont envahi Porc, et volé certains de nos précieux trésor. Mais alors, il y avait de l'espoir. Français Cinquante vaisseaux de ligne est arrivé à Porc et surpassé de nombreux Thugs espagnol. Mais alors, un conquistador espagnol est venu à moi, m'a frappé par surprise, et réduit une cicatrice sur mon visage. Bien que j'ai été blessé, il a mené ses hommes dans le cache de l'arme et a pris certains de nos armes (Notre vrai trésor pour être caché quelque part ailleurs sur l'île). Je suis retourné à Pierre, pour entendre de bonnes nouvelles. Les Espagnols ont attaqué notre pire des stocks d'armes. Nos véritables armes étaient cachées dans Buried Treasure. Journal entry 2 Ces voyous espagnole a dû payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. J'ai préparé un navire de la ligne d'invasion. Nous avons rapidement navigué à Avaricia. Nous avons été pris en embuscade par plusieurs mercenaires espagnols, mais pas le français ont été blessés. Juste comme prévu, l'arrivée des renforts que nous avons violé les domaines de soute. Une bataille pleine avaient commencé. Les Espagnols préparé de nombreuses barricades, avant d'être détruite par les élites françaises. Moi et mon Elite Français frappèrent à la porte de soute qui a tenu Avaricia. Il se rendit, et tous les conquistadors ont déposé leurs armes et se sont enfuis de la Caraïbe. Nous avions pris au cours de la partie espagnole de la Caraïbe. La guerre était finie, pour le moment ... Journal entry 3 Il s'agissait d'une sombre, sombre journée. L'équipe de l'expédition et moi étions à voile dans la partie sud de la Caraïbe. Tout à coup, nous avons entendu un grand CRACK. On a pensé que nous avions frappé un récif, mais non. Nous avions s'est écrasé sur une île immense, avec des corbeaux qui volent autour de lui. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que d'accoster, nous explorions n'étions-nous pas? Je dirige l'équipe sur un quai de creux et étroit, brûlé chemin. Nous pourrions voir les restes de barricades tombé. Nous avons trouvé une petite ville abandonnée. Nous avons été accueillis par une nuée de corbeaux et une pancarte qui disait "Raven's Cove». Nous pouvions entendre pleurer, et la misère. Nous nous sommes promenés aveuglément vers un grand orbe rouge circulaire. Tout à coup, un organisme formé autour de l'astre, et fait tomber un de mes explorateurs morts. Nous avons couru sur le chemin, seulement pour voir un autre orbe rouge. On pourrait à peine voir un vieux puits de mine abandonné qui ont mené une montagne. Journal entry 4 Nous sommes tous pressés sur la plate-forme et est allé vers le haut. Nous nous sommes aventurés sur un pont très long, et il était difficile de dire qu'elle a été stable. Nous avons traversé le pont, un seul de mes explorateurs tombé. Nous sommes allés de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que nous avons vu une ouverture dans la montagne. Nous avons dû agir avec précaution, parce que nous étions sur le flanc d'une montagne et une baisse très longtemps attendu quelqu'un qui est tombé. Dans la grotte, nous avons vu beaucoup plus mortelle orbes de différentes couleurs. Nous poussa une porte qui donnait dans une chambre fermée à la montagne. Un approvisionnement en eau douce et le bateau sam. il au milieu. Sur le bateau, nous avons trouvé un coffre étrange avec 3 rouillé, mais étonnamment puissant et plus unique que les autres lames. Nous sommes restés sur l'île pendant trois jours jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Pendant ce temps, à Avaricia, Conquistadors préparer à une longue bataille ... Journal entry 5 Je regardais au loin dans l'horizon de mon navire. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose à venir. Puis, juste devant mes yeux, j'ai vu une balle de mousquet flammes zoom passé mon visage. Il avait commencé, j'ai vu des centaines de navires espagnols de la voile directement vers Lines Porc. Heureusement, nous étions prêts. Nous avons lancé des centaines de navires, et détruit la moitié de leurs forces avant de pouvoir accoster au Porc. Ils se sont déplacés vers nos barricades, mais ils n'ont pas une chance pour notre armée. Toutes les choses allaient bien. Il semblait que nous allions gagner cette bataille facilement. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il semblait. J'ai vu une hausse de visage familier des plages. C'est Lord Roger. Je savais qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la guerre. Je sauta à bas de ma tour, sorti mon sabre, et accusé vers Roger. Il a bloqué, et j'ai pris l'avion sur le sol. Il est venu vers moi prêt à frapper, mais je par un grand poignard au cœur, et le renversa sur le sol. La guerre a été fait. Les Espagnols se retirèrent en Espagne, et jura de se venger ... Journal entry 6 Je me suis réveillé dans ma cabine, après quelques heures de sommeil. J'ai bu une tasse remplie d'eau propre. En ce moment, un grand bruit me fit tomber la tasse. J'ai entendu des coups de feu, et des cris. J'ai vite attrapé mon ensemble de couteaux de jet, et se mit à la porte. Je pouvais voir les conquistadors espagnols essaimage de l'île. Après un combat rapide, ils se retirèrent à leurs bateaux. L'un des Conquistadors avait laissé tomber un morceau de tissu avec une image floue à ce sujet. Je l'ai examiné de près et j'ai vu deux poignards étrange et une île rocheuse sur laquelle est imprimé. J'ai pris le chiffon pour le commerçant de navigation, en espérant qu'il saura où l'île était. Le commerçant a examiné le tissu. Il soupçonne qu'il venait de "Isla Cruces", une île qui a créé poignards très spécial. J'ai réuni un équipage de l'expédition et partit avec un globe spéciale le marchand m'a donné. J'ai pris une longue-vue et a repéré une île de sable. Nous avions du mal d'accueil parce que ... ainsi, il n'y avait pas de quai à tous. Nous avons fait un feu de camp et a défendu les tentes de certains scorpions pas si amical. Nous avons trouvé un X et a commencé à creuser des dagues. Nous sommes tombés sur un ensemble de couteaux de lancer maudit, et une très forte et puissante or Dagger. J'ai gardé les lames pour moi, pendant que je récompensé l'équipage avec quelques pépite. Journal entry 7 C'était une nuit sombre et brumeuse, après une longue expédition. Un gros orage a frappé les Caraïbes. J'ai repéré un vieux, déchiré voilier dans le brouillard vert. Mais comment pourrait-il être la voile avec un bateau détruit? Nous avons navigué plus près et j'ai vu quelque chose de très paranormal. Deux squelettes nous regardaient depuis le pont. Un grand, redoutable Skeleton est venu derrière eux. Il était le légendaire Cursed Pirate, Jolly Roger. Tout à coup, des dizaines de morts-vivants Pirates embarqué mon bateau et ont commencé à attaquer. Je suis tombé nez à nez avec Jolly Roger et l'a poignardé dans la poitrine. Mais il n'a pas fait de dégâts. Il a ensuite légèrement m'a poignardé à la poitrine, mais j'étais bien. J'ai seulement eu une option de plus. J'ai sorti mon répéteur, inséré trois balles d'argent, et leur ont tiré à la fois au Jolly Roger. Il est tombé au sol, un juré de se venger. Green Nuages entouré, lui, son équipage et son navire. Ils ont tous disparu et fanée de l'existence. Je savais que ce n'était pas, et ne serait pas plus tôt. Category:Non-Pirates Category:Folklore Category:POTCO